dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful Pirates
The Beautiful Pirates are the First Division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, a crew commanded by Cavendish. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a head of a horse wearing a light colored cowboy hat with a plume, similar to its captain's hat, with two rapiers behind it like the traditional crossbones. They also carry the Straw Hats' Jolly roger to symbolize their alignment. Named Crew Members The crew is led by Cavendish, and is composed of 74 members who followed him after he was exiled from his homeland, the Bourgeois Kingdom. It also includes his pet horse Farul and Suleiman, who joined after the Dressrosa Arc. All of them are part of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Cavendish Farul Suleiman Ship The Beautiful Pirates' ship is called Sleeping White Horse of the Forest. The Sleeping White Horse of the Forest is a large and light-colored ship with a narrow, high-set hull. Its figurehead is a large white horse, and it has three large masts arranged in a triangular alignment. The aftcastle is shaped like a giant crown. The Sleeping White Horse has a large number of gun ports. In addition, it does have the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat Pirate signifying their allegiance. Crew Strength Little is known about the crew's strength but its captain, Cavendish, has a bounty of 330,000,000. Cavendish gained fame as a "Super Rookie" of his generation one year prior to the emergence of the "Worst Generation". It should also be noted that the crew was strong enough to survive the New World without joining sides with a Yonko. Suleiman, a notorious war criminal, joined the crew at Dressrosa, presumably making it even stronger. History In the past, Cavendish was the prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom, but he was exiled for his popularity among young ladies, who wouldn't marry.15 He indeed left the country with "only" 500,000,000 in tow and 74 followers, who would become the Beautiful Pirates. At some point in the past, the Beautiful Pirates visited the Rommel Kingdom, where it was plagued by the crimes perpetrated by Hakuba, Cavendish's second personality. One year before the beginning of the main storyline, Cavendish and his crew entered the New World, where he made a name for himself. A year later, however, he became overshadowed by the rookies of the "Worst Generation". He resented them heavily for this and sought to take his revenge by killing them all. Cavendish entered the Corrida Colosseum in order to compete for the Flame Flame Fruit. He lost in the fourth block of round one of the tournament, and afterwards was turned into a toy by Sugar. When he was freed from the curse by Usopp, he let go of his grudge against Luffy and joined him in the decisive battle against the Donquixote Pirates. In the aftermath of the battle, Suleiman joined Cavendish's crew. Every one of the wanted warriors who sided with the Straw Hats gained 50,000,000 added to their bounties, including Cavendish. The crew was later one of the seven groups to request permission to become subordinates of the Straw Hat Pirates. When Luffy declined the offer, Cavendish along with the other representatives pledged themselves to Luffy anyway, becoming part of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crews Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet